


On the Edge

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: A marriage law is passed in wizarding Britain. Hermione does what she can to fight against it before escaping Britain into the arms of an old flame.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my N1 square which was the prompt: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

_July 2009_

“You have got to be kidding me,” Hermione Granger mumbled under her breath as she wiped the crumbs from her pastry from her shirt. Her eyes scanned the article in the _Daily Prophet_ once more and she just… there were no words to describe the combination of rage and hopelessness.

**_MARRIAGE LAW PASSES_ **

_In a move excoriated by most, the Wizengamot has enacted a marriage law aimed at incorporating the Muggle-born more fully into the British wizarding world. Muggle-borns will be required to marry a wizard of the Ministry’s choosing over the next three months. Non-compliance will be seen as combative and Muggle-borns will be forcefully removed from the wizarding world in those instances._

_As most of our readers are aware, true Muggle-borns are generally witches. It’s been found that any wizards who were previously thought to be Muggle-borns were found to have a Squib ancestor at some point in the not-to-distant past, which has not been the case for Muggle-born witches. The Ministry has surmised that this is magic’s way of increasing the wizarding gene pool and as such, a marriage law, incorporating Muggle-born witches more fully into wizarding society will only strengthen the blood-lines in Britain._

“Utter tosh,” she muttered tossing the paper aside and gazing blankly at the top of her messy desk, her breakfast lying forgotten off to the side. She had no prospects for a relationship and had a feeling this meant very bad things for her and other Muggle-born witches. What on earth was she going to do?

* * *

_October 2009_

“There isn’t a choice,” Severus hissed to her for what had to be the millionth time. “It is time,” he commanded in that tone that would have had her complying were she a sixth year still at Hogwarts.

“The deadline hasn’t passed yet,” Hermione insisted. “I could still get this legislation overturned.”

Severus’s laugh was bitter. “You are an imbecile if you think the British Ministry is going to let you overturn the marriage law. The time is now. I promised to help you, but I will not get caught behind.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione finally looked up from her report to peer at her colleague. Severus was leaning over her cubicle wall as they whispered fiercely at each other.

“The ICW and the European Union are not going to stand for this fascist nonsense. They are going to mark Britain as unsafe and halt all travel to and from the island.”

“How do you know that?” She had been reading everything she could about the marriage law and the reception from the international press, and there had been no hint of a travel ban.

“I have my sources, Granger,” Severus said darkly. “And it is going to be soon, as in the day the deadline passes, soon.”

“I just…” she trailed off as she looked around her cubicle. Her workspace was organized chaos with piles of parchment and notebooks filled with her writings for both work and to refute the idiotic law.

“You put up a fight, that is more than can be said for most,” Severus told her. “But it is time to stop fighting and begin a strategic retreat. Hopefully, once Britain gets a taste of a travel and goods embargo…” he offered her a shrug.

She knew he had stayed for her, to convince her to leave Britain with him. Had he not come to care for their friendship, she knew he would have left after the law passed. He had no desire to get swept up in it, any more than she did. And he was. His name was on at least a half-dozen lists for Muggle-born witches to choose from. That’s how the Ministry decided what they were doing wasn’t forcible rape. The lucky Muggle-borns got to choose their mate from a pre-determined list of wizards.

Hermione’s list had included both Goyle junior and senior, MacNair (and why he wasn’t in Azkaban, she still couldn’t figure out), Ollivander, and a couple of other wizards in their dotage. Overall, she had been unimpressed. And that’s how she knew that this law wasn’t about integrating Muggle-borns at all, but about controlling them. Still, she couldn’t give up on the Ministry or Britain that easily, which was why she had stayed to fight the law.

“Granger. Hermione, please come with me,” Severus pleaded with her. He was a man who didn’t plead. At all. It had thrown her off how much of a solid companion he had turned out to be over the last few months. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley’s were properly sympathetic, but none of them had offered to help her actually get the law overturned. And none of them were pleading with her to get out of the country before she was forcibly married to a stranger or had her wand snapped and her mind obliviated.

She took one last look around her cubicle and sighed heavily. Severus was right. There was nothing more she could do from inside Britain. Leaving didn’t mean she had to stop fighting.

“Alright,” she said quietly. She stood, twirling her wand which sent her papers and notebooks into neat piles, then grabbed her handbag and nodded at Severus.

He nodded approvingly at her and held out his arm, she linked hers through it and they set off through her department and toward the lifts.

“Oi, Granger, it’s ten in the morning, where are you going?” her boss shouted after her.

“Tea break!” Hermione called over her shoulder with a small, hopefully, reassuring smile. While it wasn’t necessarily against the law to be fleeing Britain, it certainly was frowned upon, heavily. The last thing she and Severus needed was a suspicious Ministry bearing down on them.

“How quickly can you gather your things?” he asked after pressing the button for the lift.

“Twenty minutes or so. I assume I don’t need furniture?”

Severus chuckled. “Furniture is taken care of. You know, you may never—”

“Be able to come back, yes I’m aware.” She sighed. She’d love to tell Harry and Ron, maybe get them to flee with her. But that was mainly her nostalgia talking. She was still friends with them, but it seemed to her that maybe they were distancing themselves since the law passed. It could be her imagination and the fact that she had been spending almost all of her free time trying to get the law overturned.

Luckily, she and Severus weren’t such an odd sight and nobody else stopped them as they exited the Ministry for what would likely be the last time. A quick Apparition to Hermione’s flat and thirty minutes later, Hermione had all of her possessions in a satchel on her back and had Crookshanks packed up in his carrier.

Severus produced an old keychain from his pocket, clearly an illegal Portkey. He held it out for her and she touched it as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they were yanked forward by their navels.

* * *

Severus steadied her when they landed as Crookshanks carrier pulled her off balance.

“Finally,” a very cultured voice said. Hermione still had her eyes closed, but her shoulders tensed at hearing that voice. She knew that voice and it didn’t bode well.

After taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the middle of a very ostentatious foyer. He was leaning against his signature cane and in shirtsleeves and trousers. Lucius Malfoy at his most casual.

“Lucius,” Severus greeted, ushering Hermione forward to greet their host. She stumbled and would have fallen if Severus hadn’t caught her once more. She felt more than saw him glancing down at her and she ignored him.

She had maybe suspected that Severus’s outside contact had been Lucius, but had willingly stuck her head in the sand instead of asking him. She and Lucius didn’t have the best past. In fact, even if you didn’t count the events of the war and leading up to it, her and Lucius’s past was downright ugly.

“Lucius,” she said stiffly. He tried to lift her hand, but she snatched it away from him. “Don’t touch me.”

“Hermione,” he said quietly a look of pure pain on his face. She ignored what that look did to her heart. The last time she had let Lucius Malfoy have access to her heart he had ripped it from her chest and stomped on it. She wasn’t about to let him do it all over again. Even if he did look damn good. Better than he had any right to look.

“The chateaux in France?” she asked, looking around to avoid looking at either Lucius or Severus, who were surely sharing a look over her head.

“Of course,” Lucius replied. “The French, at least, have not gone insane.”

She nodded and said nothing more. She had nothing to say to him. At least not right now. Right now she desperately wanted a moment alone so she could properly freak out in peace. As it was, she was just hanging on.

“Let me show you to your rooms,” Lucius said after a long moment. The sweetest words Hermione had heard all day.

* * *

_December 2009_

“We can’t. I refuse to and frankly, I’m sick of having this conversation with you,” Hermione said to Lucius. They were currently ensconced in the library at the chateaux. After the war, Lucius had paid his fines and fled Britain entirely, living at the chateaux in France. Narcissa had died in the war and Draco wanted less than nothing to do with his father. Hermione ran into him when she was studying at the Sorbonne’s magical university directly after the war ended. She too had felt a need to get out of Britain.

Their romance was clandestine, wicked, and still sometimes deeply shameful to Hermione. Part of it was craving something familiar in an unfamiliar land. It had started as hate sex, which hadn’t stayed hate sex. Somewhere along the way, some pesky feelings got involved. At least on her part.

It all came to a burning crash when the _La Mode Prophétisée_ , the French newspaper that serviced the magical community, had front-page coverage of Lucius’s engagement to some French heiress.

Hermione had been unable to attend classes for a week after she had seen it. She ignored all attempts Lucius had made to contact her and promptly transferred to Trinity University in Dublin for the next quarter. She hadn’t seen him since. Not until she showed up on his doorstep a few months ago with Severus.

“Tell me how. What is your plan?” Lucius asked, leaning back in one of the club chairs, with a snifter of brandy in one hand.

“You’re the one with all the bloody contacts,” Hermione said, pacing before him. “Put me in contact with some of them and I’ll come up with something. Then I can get out of your hair,” she sneered at him.

She deliberately ignored his long-suffering sigh. She knew she was being a brat, but she couldn’t help still being upset with him about what had happened all those years ago. Since then, she had eschewed all knowledge of Lucius. Going out of her way to avoid Draco and anyone else who might still be in contact with him. Except for Severus. But Severus had never spoken of him. Had never even mentioned him in her presence, so she had let her guard down.

Now, she wondered if the reason Severus had strived to seek out a relationship with her was because of Lucius. The thought turned her stomach, especially as she and Severus had grown closer in the months since living with Lucius. If Lucius had any idea of how close… she wondered if she and Severus would find themselves out on their arses.

“I can’t just introduce you to a few people and hope that your brilliance will dazzle them into helping you.” He sipped his brandy, eyeing her over the glass.

“Fine, you want to know my plan?” Hermione asked, whirling around to face him. She placed a hand on either hip as she began outlining exactly what she wanted the French government to lobby both the International Confederation of Wizards and the European Union to do in regards to what had become known as the ‘British Problem’.

She wanted to ignore what Lucius’s slow blooming smirk did to her insides, but she couldn’t. She should, it felt traitorous to Severus that she was turned on by the way Lucius was looking at her right now. He licked his lips and she cut herself off abruptly as a wave of hot lust rolled through her.

“Brilliant,” he murmured, his deep voice seeming to lure Hermione closer as she found herself moving toward him.

When she was standing right in front of him, he set his brandy glass down with a sharp clink and placed a large hand on either side of her hips. With a sharp yank, he pulled her down onto his lap, her legs straddling his.

“Lucius,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as his scent, that oh, so familiar scent that she had been dreaming about for the better part of a decade, enveloped her.

He swept a hand up her back, cupping the back of her neck and she practically melted on top of him as his lips descended on hers in a searing kiss. Her hands fisted in his hair and she ground her hips down on his, looking desperately for the friction that she knew would ease the ache that had been growing in her loins.

His hand slid up her waist and he ran his thumb across her nipple through her blouse causing her back to arch and she pulled her lips from him to cry out. It was so good, as good as it had been all those years ago and Hermione was finding few reasons to put an end to it.

“What is this?” Severus hissed from behind her and she stiffened. There was a very large, very poorly mannered reason right behind her for her to put an end to whatever it was she and Lucius were doing.

“Starting without me?” Severus continued and his hands dropped heavily on Hermione’s shoulders. He squeezed them and she rolled her head to look at him, holding her breath even as Lucius continued his ministrations to her breast.

Severus bent down and pulled her into a fierce kiss, one she was quickly overwhelmed by. Especially when Lucius yanked her hips down onto his, his hard cock rubbing against her just right. Severus swallowed down her moan, his hands making quick work of the buttons of her blouse and he eased it off of her shoulders, leaving her in just her bra.

That was soon gone too and Lucius wrapped his lips around her nipple. Her back arched so violently that Severus had to leave the kiss and she cried her pleasure into the ceiling of the library.

Someone’s hands—she’d lost track of who’s—had made it into her skirt and were rubbing a delicious rhythm around her clit. She found herself bucking against the hand and attempting to devest Lucius of his shirt at the same time, failing miserably with the shirt as an orgasm stole her breath.

“So fucking responsive,” Severus hissed from behind her. He’d gotten rid of his own shirt because she could feel delicious skin against her back. Someone had reached for their wand because a moment later the chair Lucius was sitting in had widened and lengthened into huge bed and Lucius was completely naked beneath her as he pulled her down on top of him.

Severus settled to the side as Hermione sat up so she could properly straddle Lucius and slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She sighed as he filled her, pausing for a long moment her hands braced on Lucius’s chest.

“Salazar, witch, move,” Lucius hissed. Urging her with a sharp flex of his hips.

Severus moved behind her pulling her back to his chest as his hands roamed over her body. He established a rhythm for her and she began to ride Lucius in earnest. Severus’s lips and hands seemed to be everywhere at once, while Lucius held onto her hips, helping her move.

Hermione braced one arm on Lucius’s chest and the other she wrapped behind her to hold Severus close, his cock nudging against her backside with every stroke. The overwhelming sensations had her coming sooner than she was ready. She shouted through her orgasm and would have slumped forward onto Lucius’s chest if Severus hadn’t been holding onto her. A moment later Lucius was grunting through his own climax.

As soon as Lucius slipped out of her, Severus pushed her forward onto Lucius’s chest, and within moments had entered her. She moaned at the sensation, she was so sensitive from the two previous orgasms and felt wrung out, but within a few strokes, she found she was eagerly pushing her bum back into Severus, her body sliding along Lucius’s chest with delicious friction.

Previous experience told her that Severus could go the distance, but it wasn’t long before his pace increased and she knew he was getting ready to come. Lucius slipped a hand between them and with a few well-placed fingers, had her coming at the same time as Severus. He exhaled heavily, his hands gripping her hips tightly for long moments before he slid to the side, pulling her with him. She settled between them both feeling a little dazed by what had just happened.

“Does this mean you’ll help me?” Hermione asked Lucius after a long moment.

Severus snorted behind her, but she ignored him as she studied Lucius’s much more relaxed face.

“Tenacious little thing,” he murmured, tracing a finger down her cheek.

“That, at least, hasn’t changed,” she reminded him.

“No, it hasn’t,” Severus agreed from behind, his arm slung over her waist tightened briefly and she threaded her fingers through his.

“Of course, I’ll help you. What do you think all of the dinner parties the last three months have been about.” A wave of happiness and affection flowed through her and she leaned close to kiss him.

“Glad that’s finally been settled,” Severus said with a yawn.

“Well, we should get started then,” Hermione said attempting to leave the bed, but two arms belonging to different wizards pulled her back in place between them.

“Rest first,” Lucius insisted.

“Books aren’t going anywhere, Granger,” Severus said into the back of her head. She yawned. They had a point. She slid a leg over one of Lucius’s and settled into Severus’s embrace for a quick nap.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
